Five Years
by OTHplusTVD.96
Summary: After 5 years, Toby has returned to Rosewood to find that things are not the same as they used to be. Spoby fic - will include a bit of the other couples aswell.


**Hey, so this is my first fic for PLL. I am a huge Spoby fan so this will be mainly about them however I will also include other couples – Haleb, Paily and Jaria. Sorry to Emison and Ezria fans, but I don't particularly like them. Please no hate, and if you don't like, then don't read. Also I don't own PLL even though I wish I did. I only own the characters that I have made up. Thanks xo**

Five Years. Five years had gone by since he had last been in this town, and it was as though nothing had changed at all. Everything still looked the same, the people more or less acted in the same manner. Everything was the same was the same as it used to be. Only it wasn't.

Making his way towards the brew, he smiled at the nostalgia that overcame him. Many a day he and Spencer had come down so that she could get her coffee fix, or he would come to chat with Emily while she was on her shift. And of course when would pass by on his way up to his loft, which he was surprisingly able to get another lease upon arrival.

He was about to order his coffee when he felt a small body fall against his leg. "Ouch!" cried the person and Toby turned around to see a tiny little girl with dark brown locks of hair sitting on the floor with what looked like hot chocolate spilt over her dress. "Oh I'm so sorry sweetie" Toby bent down to help the little girl up and wipe the spilt drink off her leg. "No I'm sorry mister, I wasn't watching where I was going" she told him finally looking up off the floor, and Toby got a good look at her. She looked so familiar and she had ocean blue eyes.

"Are you here by yourself?" He asked her, she didn't look much older than about 4.

"No I was looking for my mommy she's here somewhere, but I can't see her because there's too many people"

"Well how about I help you look for her?" he asked and she nodded her head "What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair and she's tall"

Toby looked around but her description didn't really rule out too many people. Suddenly he heard an unmistakable voice. One that he recognised straight away.

"Indi, where have you been baby?" said the voice and he turned around sharply to face her.

"Toby? What...What are you doing back here?" She asked looking nervous. She looked the same as she did five years ago, except her hair was a little longer.

"Spencer" was all he could say and she looked him up and down before looking at the little girl.

"Mommy, I accidently ran into this man"

'Mommy? Spencers a mom?' Toby thought.

Just then another child joined them tugging at Spencers jacket. "Mommy can we go see Aunty Hanna now?"

"Hold on Nick. Indi did you say sorry to this man?"

"Sorry sir" she said quietly and Toby gave her a gentle smile.

"Not too worry sweetie, just as long as you didn't hurt yourself." Was all he could say.

"Why don't you two go and sit down over there for a few minutes while Mommy has a chat with this man okay?" She suggested and the two kids wandered over to a seat not too far away and sat down. Spencer turned around to face Toby with a confused look on her face. "Toby, what are you doing back here. I thought you didn't want anything to do with Rosewood or anything that was associated to it." She said a little too harshly and making a subtle yet obvious reference to herself.

"It turns out that you can leave Rosewood, but Rosewood never leaves you. I just thought that it was time to come home"

They stood silent for a few minutes both unsure of what to say when finally Toby took a leap and broke the ice by acknowledging the elephant (well the 2 elephants) in the room.

"Great kids you've got there" He said, looking for some sort of reaction in her. She had remained pretty stiff up till now.

"Yeah they're pretty amazing"

"So their names are Indi and Nick?"

She cleared her throat "Indiana and Nicholas. Indi and Nick are just their nicknames" she said and she tensed up. Toby saw this and thought it best not to push her. "Well, its good see you back Toby. But I really have to get going" Spencer said trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around" Toby replied as she walked past him to grab the two little kids seated behind him. He watched them leave quietly. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. He would have never guessed that when he returned, Spencer would have children. Many things had danced around in his mind of what she would be up to nowadays, but this one never crossed it.

While Rosewood appeared to still be the same, it was now evident to Toby that things were most definitely not.


End file.
